The best years of your life
by phantom.ryder
Summary: AU. Willow and Buffy start college and are at once thrown offguard by gorgeous cousins Faith and Kennedy. Misunderstandings and serious love triangles abound with exes galore...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine! All owned by Joss Whedon and affiliates!

--

Pairing: W/K, B/F

Rating: Nothing too bad happening yet lol... all ages.

AU world all human in college, Buffy and Willow go to UC Sunnydale meeting cousins Faith and Kenn.

--

Willow and Buffy…

It's orientation time at the college and a blonde and a redhead are walking around with coffees in their hands. Today was the day they would move into their dorm rooms and both were filled with nervous excitement. One could argue that this feeling was coming more from their coffee cups that the actual situation they were placed in…

"Gosh Buffy look at all these academic looking people!" said the redhead.

The blonde nodded and took another sip from her cup.

"Yeah… uh, I'm kinda getting a little intimidated by the whole academic thing."

"But Buffy! This is why we came to College remember?"

"I thought we came for the freedom? And the boys?" said the blonde with a pout. "Where are all the cute boys?"

"Don't forget the girls…" the redhead added.

They both smiled. Willow had sometime ago decided that the fairer sex was the one for her. Boys were too… boyish for her tastes.

Buffy was happy that her friend was comfortable enough to talk about her sexuality with her and was honored to be the first that found out about it. After the redhead of course…

"Don't worry I won't forget the girls!"

Willow smiled and added with a cheeky smile, "Why, Buffy I didn't know that you'd jumped the fence as well!"

With an eye roll and some use of her balancing skills, Buffy managed to elbow her friend even with the coffee cup and all the bags she was carrying.

Unfortunately the red head's dexterity wasn't up to speed so early in the morning and she spilled her coffee and dropped a few of her bags.

"Hey are you ok? Let me help you with that…" said a young brunette while flashing Willow an incredibly charming smile.

"I uh…" stammered the redhead.

Buffy watched amused as her friend was non too subtly being swept off her feet by this new face.

"I'm Kennedy", the new face said.

"I.." the redhead said.

Buffy decided that it was now time to give her redheaded friend a break. She held her hand out to the brunette and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Buffy and this is my friend Willow. We're both very pleased to meet you Kennedy."

She looked at the redhead pointedly and begged her with her eyes to say something.

The redhead gaped.

Buffy decided her tactic wasn't quite working and changed her tactic.

"Willow say something."

The redhead was finally shaken out of her stupor and managed to get out a strangled 'Hi'.

Kennedy smiled again and held her hand out for the redhead to take.

Willow by some act of God took it and flashed a smile of her own.

"I'm Willow."

"And these, are yours." Kennedy said while handing the redhead her bags back.

"Thanks." Said the redhead while taking them.

"Maybe we'll see you again Kennedy" said Buffy.

"I hope so." Replied the brunette before walking away, but not without making sure she gave the redhead another look.

"Well… looks like we found the girls." Said the blonde with a twinkle in her eye.

"Shut up Buffy." Willow replied.

--

Faith and Kennedy.

"Very nice Kenny." Said a gorgeous and slightly older brunette with a smirk.

"It's our first day here and you're out hunting already."

"Quiet Faith. And for your information, I was not hunting as you so crudely put it… I was merely helping out a girl… Granted she was an incredibly hot girl…

"With an incredibly hot friend…" Faith added.

"But she's still only a girl. That I was helping… so there."

"Liar."

"What! Come on I'm helpful! I'm nice!"

"True. But I'm not buying. You totally want that redhead. You used the smile."

"The smile?"

"You know the one… the I'm so hot, you know you want me smile. God Kenn you only pull that one out with the special girls and you know it."

Kennedy sighs and shakes her head.

"Shut up Faith."

--

Back to Willow and Buffy who had taken to sitting on a campus bench.

Willow was sitting with her arms crossed and a pout gracing her pretty features.

Buffy placed a comforting arm around her.

"Come on Wills it wasn't that bad…"

"Yes it was."

"Ok it was a little bad."

"I fully freaked out!"

"I know, but you looked totally cute when you freaked out!."

"Not helping Buffy…"

"Well she thought you were cute! I could tell."

"God did you see that smile?" the redhead said perking up a little as she remembered.

The blonde nodded.

"It was incredible", continued her friend.

"Geez Wills… you got it bad!" said Buffy with another elbow nudge.

"Buffy! Quit it with those!"

"I actually think you should thank me for the elbow nudge. It's how you met Kennedy remember? The girl with the megawatt smile?." The blonde said teasingly, wondering what she should charge the redhead for the nudge.

Willow put her head on Buffy's shoulder not knowing what the blonde was actually thinking about.

"I hope I see her again…"

"I'm sure you will. In fact… I'd go so far as to bet a hundred dollars on it." Replied the blonde.

"How can you be so sure?" asked the redhead.

"Well it could be the fact that she's kinda walking into our dorm hall."

"Really!" the redhead asked panicked.

Following Buffy's line of sight she saw that the brunette was indeed walking into the same hall that they had been assigned.

"Umm.. wouldn't this be considered a good thing?"

"But WE live in our dorm hall and look at that girl she's with! What if she's already got a girlfriend!"

"What girl?"

Buffy gave her friend an exasperated look.

"Will… I really think we should work on this whole confidence thing of yours."

--


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Phantom  
E-mail: Not Mine!! All owned by the Mighty Joss and affiliates.  
Rating: Nothing too bad happening yet. Watch out for later chapters ;)  
Pairings: W/K, B/F??

The actual moving in part…

Buffy and Willow decide to wait a few minutes on the bench after seeing Kennedy walk into the dorm hall with someone else. Willow didn't think she could take another meeting so soon… not until she was fully prepared of course.

"Can we go to our rooms now Wills? I mean, we've been waiting here for almost an hour… I ran out of coffee about fifteen minutes before that hour started and on top of it all… I'm kinda hungry."

Willow shook her head. Buffy's stomach was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She inwardly wondered how her friend managed to eat the way she did while managing to keep her physique.

With a sigh she got up and gathered all her things.

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed, remembering what they were there for today. "College here I come!"

Getting a weird look from her friend she added…

"Officially!!"

Willow smiled and followed Buffy towards the direction of their dorms hoping that their rooms were closeby.

They had decided against rooming together as another way of meeting new people. Besides, they didn't want to be the kind of friends who end up hating each other because they don't spend any time apart…

"Will! Hello?! I dunno what you're thinking about but you can think about it later! We're here!"

The two friends looked up at the huge building that they would be living in for the next four years or so. With one more excited look at each other they checked their floor and room numbers and walked in.

"God I hope my room mate isn't a total spaz…"

"Buffy you're so judgemental…"

"I'm not judgemental! I just want a roommate that I can get along with… who isn't a total spaz!"

"Ooh look!" Room 219. That's me!"

"I'm 224. There it is, I can see it from here."

"See Wills, we're close together!" said an over excited blonde.

Willow wondered if Buffy had been sneaking happy pills behind her back.

A loud stomach grumble disrupted the redheads thoughts.

Buffy gave her friend a sheepish look.

"Sorry… uh… told ya I was hungry."

Willow gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it Buffy I'm used to it. Come on get settled in and meet me at the cafeteria after ok?"

"Cafeteria. Good plan Wills." With another smile directed at Willow Buffy knocked and opened the door of room 219.

--

Willow took all of ten steps necessary to get to her own room and rearranged her bags so she could put her key in and open the door.

"Having bag trouble there?" said a voice.

Willow gulped and stared at her door. The voice was oddly familiar and the question was stated in the confident matter of fact way that she remembered Kennedy having this morning…

When she finally turned around her eyes met with those of a different brunette than she had been expecting.

"Hi. I'm Faith." She said.

Willow did the best she could to be able to extend a hand.

"Willow." She said with a smile.

"Faith you goof! What are you doing?! If you hadn't stopped a billion times to check girls out then we'd be settled in by now!" Kennedy said walking up to them before realising it was the redhead Faith was talking to.

"Willow! Hey!" she said while subtly pushing her cousin away.

The older brunette smiled and shook her head.

'Looks like Kenny thinks I'm moving in on her territory… don't worry cuz, I've got a certain blonde in mind…'

"Kennedy, Hi.."

Kennedy put on her best pout.

"You don't seem too happy to see me…"

"No!" said Willow… "I mean yes… I am happy to see you."

'I just wish the seeing you could have happened a little later..' she thought in her head.

"OK we could to that." Kennedy said by way of reply.

'Damn I said that outloud!' Willow said inwardly, hoping that this time it really was only said in her mind.

"Umm… yeah… later?"

"After we get settled in? My room's on the floor above this one. I'm just dropping my cousin off at hers. She's got attention span issues. She'd probably take a week to find her room if I left her to it."

Kennedy and Willow share a laugh. The redhead heartily joining in as the word 'cousin' rolled around in her head.

"Uh, hello? Standing right here?" said a disgrunteled Faith.

Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright… where's that piece of paper with your room number on it?"

"Geez Kenn I'm not that bad, I remember the number!"

Kennedy waits for her cousin to elaborate while taking a peek at the pretty redhead standing awkwardly to the side.

"Kenny?" said Faith while waving her hand in front of the younger brunette. " You there?"

"Uh, yeah.. what did you say?

"I said I'm in room 219."

"What was that?" said Willow not sure if she'd heard wrong… twice.

Faith smirked and laughed.

"What's with you two?"

Kennedy elbowed her in the ribs.

"Play nice Faith."

"No it's just that… another friend of mine is staying in 219."

Without another word Faith set off in the direction of the room.

Willow gave Kennedy a questioning look and the brunette replied with a shrug.

"I guess she likes your friend..." she added. "So… are we on for coffee or something after?" Kennedy asks while taking a sly look at the redhead's chest where she'd spilled her coffee earlier on.

"Right after? I'm not sure… Buffy's been complaining of hunger for a while we were gonna go down to the cafeteria. I told her I'd help get her fed..."

"Don't worry about your friend… If Faith really is her roommate I'm sure she'll get to eat something.."

"Uh…" said Willow not quite missing the intented inuendo. "Buffy is…"

"In good hands." Said Kennedy with a wink.

Willow smiled. 'Good luck Buff… Welcome to college indeed'

"So I'll pick you up here in about an hour?"

Willow nodded unable to resist this girl and her charming smile…

'Ok the rest of her isn't bad either,' Willow added in her head.

"In an hour would be great."

Willow smiled as she watched Kennedy walking away.

'That is one hot girl…I wish I wasn't such a weirdo whenever she's around though.'  
With a sigh the redhead was finally able to open the door to her room and found a sweet looking blonde sitting on one of the beds as she walked in.

The blonde smiled and got up as Willow entered the room.

"Here let me help you with your bags." She said. "My name's Tara."

--

Buffy and Faith… (just after Faith ran off from Will and Kenn)

Buffy was sitting on the bed to the left side of the room wondering when her roommate would show up.

'Please don't be a spaz, please don't be spaz.' She said over and over again in her head.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

Standing up to open it she found herself face to face with the most gorgeous girl she'd ever laid eyes on.

Flashing a smile that was surprisingly similar to Kennedy's weapon of choice, Faith walked in and surveyed the room. Of course (because she's Faith) not forgetting to take a good look at the little blonde that was in front of her.

"I'm Buffy." The blonde said. Getting a good look herself.

'It's ok.' She thought. 'She's a girl… I'm a girl… Just admiring each other's girlyness… in a straight way. A very straight way.' She mentally assured herself.

"Faith." The gorgeous brunette said. "Looks like it's just gonna be you and me B." she added liking the new nickname she'd given the blonde.

"I like boys." Said Buffy oh-so-eloquently. Before closing her eyes and cringing at her own weird slip up.

'Oh God… am I turning into a spaz?!.'

"Well that's good to hear B… I like boys too. Can't live without them yunno, gotta get them to do the heavy lifting and all." Said Faith with a wink.

'Aww, damn. This girl's a cutie… I like boys? Sure baby… you can keep telling yourself that. For now..' Faith thought.

--

A/N - well there's the next part... hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Willow's room.

Our favourite redhead is unpacking her things while Tara sits on her own bed reading a book.

"Good story?" asked Willow wanting to make conversation. Tara seemed really nice and there was just something about the girl she was drawn to.

"Yeah it really is." The blonde replied with another sweet smile.

She put her book down when she saw Willow having trouble with the zipper on one of her bags.

"Oh umm… here…" said Tara with a blush, "I can help. I moved in early this morning and spent most of it wrestling with my bags."

Willow laughed..

"I'm glad I have an expert around to help me then…" she said while sneaking a look at the shy blonde.

'Willow what are you doing? First going ga ga over Kennedy and now your roommate? … Better not tell Buffy, she'd have a field day.'

The redhead sighed.

'At least Buffy never has girl problems.'

--

Buffy and Faith's room

Buffy is sitting on her bed wondering whether or not Willow has settled into her room yet. After all the blonde was still hungry.

Her stomach decided to get in another word by rumbling again.

Faith who was sitting on her own bed pretending to be reading a comic book (and like she wasn't watching the little blonde) let out a small laugh.

'Cute laugh'. Buffy thought and then frowned at herself for having it.

Faith noticed the change from a dreamy look to the frown and wondered what brought it on. Then she wrote it off and shrugged.

'Man I really do have attention span issues' the brunette thought about herself.

She was taken out of her own inner musings by Buffy's small cough.

Faith looked up to find the blonde staring at her with a questioning look.

"Uh… sorry, I thought that sound your stomach made was funny… all growly like."

Buffy smiled.

'Aww growly like! She's so cute!' suddenly the blonde's thoughts were starting to alarm her.

'Right. I definitely have to talk to Wills about this…' with that Buffy nodded, got up and walked towards the door when she felt a hand at her arm.

"Sick of me already?" said Faith with a smile.

"No.. uh.." the blonde started. 'Oh geez she's touching me. Her hand is on my arm!'

"I was just gonna go see how Wills is doing." She finally finished.

"Oh… umm, maybe give her another half hour?" Faith said assuming that the redhead would with her cousin.

"And then we can go see them together."

"Them?"

"Uh… her."

Buffy looked confused.

"How do you know Willow?" she asked Faith letting the brunette lead them back to her bed before sitting down.

"Through my cousin Kenn." Faith explained.

Buffy nodded.

'That explains why Faith had a megawatt smile as well. Must run in the family.'

"You ok there space cadet?" Faith asked Buffy.

The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"I was just thinking about your cousin and her smile."

Faith frowned.

"Uh I mean…"

'God Buffy, shut up!' she thought to herself. 'Now she must think I'm a real weirdo.'

Inside Faiths head wasn't very clear at all. The brunette's thoughts were zooming around too quickly for her to manage until one question suddenly popped up ahead of the rest.

'She's into Kenn?'

--

Kennedy's room

Kenn is lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the redhead.

'God… what the hell am I doing? It's a little early in the semester to be getting all girl obsessed…"

She smiled.

'But that Willow is really something… with the eyes and smile and the… rest of her...'

Kennedy shook her head and chuckled.

'… I'm starting to think like Faith…"

With that thought Kennedy sits up in her bed.

"Oh God Faith!" she said aloud. "Should I be off saving Willow's friend from that cousin of mine?"

She thought about it for a minute before deciding against the whole thing altogether.

There really was no stopping Faith once she set her mind on something… or someone.

Kennedy decided her time would be better spent planning how she was gonna convince Willow to go out with her officially. That was Kenn's big fish of the day.

She gets up off her bed and starts rummaging through her just moved into closet for the perfect outfit for their not-a-date later on…

--

Willow's room.

Willow had finished unpacking a little while ago and was now trading high school stories with Tara.

Anyone who walked in would think that they'd been friends for ages. Tara now pretty much knew about Willow's family and her friends and even about her expert hacking skills.

Although the redhead had chosen to omit her sexuality from the conversation… that might be too much too soon.

Suddenly they both heard a knock at the door and Tara got up to open it.

"Hi! You must be Buffy." She said. "Come in both of you. I'm Tara by the way."

Willow's head shot up when she heard the name. She thought Buffy must have come in search of food and felt suddenly guilty at making her friend wait.

"Hey Wills!" said Buffy while walking and taking a look around.

Faith walked in too and gave a nod to the redhead and her blonde friend.

Now new thoughts were circling her mind.

'This new blonde girl seems nice… but why is she standing so close to Red? Uh oh.. maybe Willow has a girlfriend already! I mean… she knew Buffy's name and everything and they look so comfortable with each other.'

Faith looked around for a chair and went and sat down.

She wasn't used to having so many deep thoughts at one time.

"Are you ok?" someone asked her.

She raised her head and looked up to see Tara looking worried.

"Can I get you a glass of water or something?"

While they were having their little exchange Buffy whispered 'We need to talk later' into Willow's ear.

The redhead frowned and gave her friend a questioning look when they all heard another knock at the door.

"I got it." Said Buffy.

She opened it and let Kennedy in.

"Whoa, was there a party I wasn't invited to?"

"Hey Kenny!" said Faith from her corner with Tara still hovering around her.

"We were just picking up Red here for some chow." Inwardly the older brunette wondered why the heck her cousin was only just arriving.

She snuck a look at the blonde to see what her reaction was to Kennedy's arrival. She was a little distressed to find that Buffy was heartily smiling at her cousin.

Kennedy didn't seem to notice as apparently it was now her turn to frown as she thought her and Willow would get some quality time alone at the cafeteria…

"Really? I was kinda doing the same thing…" she said giving her cousin a 'go away and take everyone else with you look'.

Faith shrugged.

"Uh… B you wanna get that stomach of yours taken care of? Looks like Red here is in good company."

She got up and put her arm around the blonde.

Buffy nodded and leaned into Faith getting another questioning look from Willow who stood up.

"No… Umm… maybe we could all go down together?" she asked.

The thought of being alone with Tara and Kennedy nearly set off a panic attack for the redhead. She didn't think she could take it…

Missing the looks from everyone else around the room Willow grabbed her coat and exited as soon as she could to avoid fainting.

'Too many things happening at once! And I've been here what? Two hours! Tara… Kennedy… Faith… and since when was Buffy gay!'

Inside the dorm room stood disappointed Kennedy, a bewildered Tara, a confused Faith and a very hungry Buffy…

--


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. No money is being made by me for writing this.

--

Chapter Four

--

While walking to the cafeteria Buffy had managed to catch up to her redheaded friend and in her haste to get to the food… actually ended up walking past her.

Tara had also caught up with Willow and they were now walking together at a leisurely pace.

Faith and Kenn had unwittingly decided to bring up the rear.

Kennedy was walking with a frown on her face and Faith was worried. It wasn't often that Kennedy got this upset about not getting her way… it wasn't often Kennedy didn't get her way.

They were cousins but they might as well have grown up on different sides of the world. It seemed to Faith that they were pretty much raised as if that was the case anyway.

The older brunette wriggled her eyebrows and winked at the younger in an attempt to make her feel better.

Kennedy's deepened a little before going to back to usual frown position.

Faith sighed.

"Come on Kenny, what are you all moody about? A little competition is fine…"

"I'm not worried about the competition Faith… there is no competition! Would you just look at them?"

Faith did what her cousin asked and saw that Willow and Tara were now laughing about something.

"That blonde girl."

"Tara."

"Whatever Faith, geez… she is so far ahead of me it isn't even funny."

Faith thought about it for a second and decided that her cousin was wrong about the whole thing. A second after that she decided to tell Kennedy.

"Kenn… I really think you're wrong."

"Oh you do, do you?"

Faith nods and smiles. At Kennedy's look she decided to elaborate quickly before her cousin tried to deck her.

"OK, well look at it this way… Red's a lot more nervous around you than she is around Tara right? Look at them, more like sisters or something! You wouldn't date someone that's like your sister would you?"

Kennedy thought about what Faith was saying before pouting.

"But I want her to be comfortable around me…"

"But after you win her over! Not right now… right now you've gotta keep up that whole confident edge thing you've got going on… come on Kenny! You learned from the best right?"

Faith winked at her cousin who finally smiled.

"Alright then Miss pep-talk. I get where you're coming from… hey… where's Buffy gone?"

They had just caught up to Willow and Tara who were waiting for the elevator.

"Hey guys where's Buffy?" asked Faith.

Willow shrugged.

"Find the food and you'll find Buffy."

Faith looked at the elevator lights that indicated it was gonna be a little while before it reached their floor. Then glancing at her cousin she decided to give Kennedy a helping hand in the whole woo-ing Willow thing.

Clearing her throat she said…

"Well… I'd better run to check on B. Wouldn't want her getting into any trouble by herself now would I?"

With that she took to the stairs thinking about the blonde and hoping that Kennedy would make some progress.

"Faith sure seems energetic." Tara said to Kennedy with a smile.

Kennedy smiled back and answered with a knowing eye-roll.

'God, why is she being so nice? It kinda makes me feel bad about automatically disliking her.'

Kennedy sighed.

"You ok there Kenn?" said Willow who was now at her side.

"Yeah, of course." Said Kennedy flashing a smile. It widened when she saw Willow ended up staring at her lips.

'Ok, not good… so comfortable around Tara but… Kenn… sets off sparks in my tummy..' the redhead thought.

"I really need to talk to Buffy about this… I wish she hadn't taken off!"

"Lifts here." Kennedy said motioning for Willow to get into the lift, feeling a little weird when she saw Tara doing the same thing.

Kenn's eyes met with the blondes who automatically looked down.

'God she's not gonna make this easy on me is she?' the brunette thought.

'Ah well, gotta do what I gotta do to get the girl…' she added in her mind as she got into the elevator thanking God that there were other people already in there talking.

All she needed was an awkward elevator ride with the girl she wanted and another girl who possibly wanted the same thing.

Tara was very subtle, but it was in the subtlety that Kennedy saw her attraction for the redhead.

The small smile, the soft looks, the gentle demeanor. It was all a far cry from Kennedy's confident grin, her meaningful stares and the pure attitude she knew she exuded.

But in the end she saw something in Tara that worried her, maybe even threatened her when it came to a competition for Willow she didn't know just what to feel.

While Kennedy was thinking about this, she didn't notice that Willow was looking at her. Apparently they were in the same boat with the not knowing what to feel thing.

But what Kennedy didn't notice, Tara did.

--

Faith had just arrived in the cafeteria and was disturbed to find that Buffy was over by the fruit salad stand. Not that fruit salad bothered her… it was more the fact that Buffy was over by the fruit salad stand hugging some goofy looking brown-haired guy.

Not knowing how else to react Faith sauntered over fully intent on non too subtly breaking them apart when low and behold they separated on their own.

Buffy saw her coming and smiled.

"Faith hey! I'd like you to meet someone…"

'Please don't say boyfriend… please don't say boyfriend. Don't say boyfriend!'

"… boyfriend." Someone just finished saying.

Faith did a double take.

"What?!"

Buffy laughed.

"What, what? I just said that this was my other best friend Xander and then at your lack of reaction he added…"

"Don't worry I'm not her boyfriend." Xander repeated with a goofy smile.

Buffy hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"What would she care if you were my boyfriend or not?" The blonde said before walking off to pay for her fruit salad.

"Does she do this whole walking off thing a lot?" Faith asked.

"Only when she's hungry… it's all about priorities with the Buffster." Xander replied eyeing the girl in front of him.

He was only partly joking about the not being Buffy's boyfriend thing. Really he said it because he thought this brunette needed to hear it. He had seen her walking towards them with an intent look out of the corner of his eye and figured he'd better break the hug before somebody, probably him, got hurt.

He could tell Faith had a thing for Buffy and judging by the fact that the blonde had taken the time to introduce him to her even at a 'hungry Buffy time' the feeling might not only be coming from one direction.

Xander smiled and resisted the urge to pat himself on the back. He relished being observant guy.

Just as he was about to make conversation with Faith he noticed she was at Buffy's side carrying a tray that the blonde was piling things on.

He shook his head and turned his mind in the direction of wondering where his other best friend was.

At that moment Willow walked in with Kennedy and Tara.

When she saw him the redhead pretty much launched herself in his arms.

Kennedy nearly groaned outloud.

'You've got to be kidding me.' She thought.

Tara again noticed this change in her counterpart and smiled a little before extending her hand to the new person.

"Hi, I'm Tara."

"Xander."

"Nice to meet you."

Willow detached herself from Xander and introduced Kennedy before explaining how they all knew each other

The redhead then scanned the full cafeteria looking for Buffy when Xander pointed her out.

Buffy was now sitting at a small table across from Faith. Both were trying to cram large amounts of food into they're mouths.

"Think they're competing?" asked Tara.

Kennedy laughed…

"No… that's the other way Faith bonds."

There was a short silence in which the three others wondered whether or not they should ask about Faith's other bonding style.

Kennedy was relieved to find that everyone decided against asking.

"So…" Xander started. "Should we find our own table?" he asked while offering his arm to Tara who took it with a smile.

"Sounds good." Said Willow who looped her right arm around Xander's other one and offered her left to Kennedy before all four walked off to find a table.

Faith noticed and between mouth fulls of fries managed to get out: "Hey look B, they're doing the Wizard of Oz walk."

"Shh Faith… Food!" Buffy said trying not to choke.

Faith laughed and merely nodded finding that this afternoon didn't turn out that badly after all…

--

AN: Please read and review if you enjoyed the read. All comments welcome.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. No money being made by me from writing this fic.

--

Chapter Five.

Since Faith and Kennedy were off trying out for various sporting clubs, Buffy and Willow decided to have their heart to heart in Buffy and Faith's room.

Traditionally Xander would also have been included in these types of discussions but before they could ask him, he told them that he was excited about watching the girls sports tryouts… for the sports. At Buffy and Willow's dual eye roll he shrugged and walked off with a smile.

"So Buffy… are you gonna go first? You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Asked the redhead sitting on Buffy's bed.

The blonde came over and sat down next to her handing Willow a spoon and the tub of ice cream.

"The old B and J already huh Buff? Things going that bad?"

"Shut up Will…" the blonde said as best she could with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

The redhead smirked. It wasn't often that Buffy got riled up about anything really. The ice cream was a big giant neon sign that she had some major issues swirling around in her head. It was obvious to Willow that Faith was probably the cause but Buffy needed to come to that conclusion on her own.

To the redhead's surprise it didn't take that long…

"Something weird's going on between me and Faith." The blonde stated after handing her friend the tub of ice cream.

"What kind of weird?" the redhead asked with a glint in her eye. "Like sexy stuff weird?"

"No! God Will!" Buffy replied too quickly as she grabbed the tub back.

Willow smiled sympathetically at her friend. Buffy was the poster girl for straight. Faith thoughts were probably messing with her mind.

"Ok, ok, so if nothing sexy, then what?"

Buffy sighed.

"Ok so the problem could possibly be considered of the sexy sort… but it's not my fault! She's the one who likes walking around in next to nothing. And then she wants to spend all this time alone with me in this room!"

"Buffy… you're her roommate…"

"So?!" the blonde asked while waving her spoon around. " That doesn't give her the right to make me feel all weirdly attracted to her!!"

"I think we just reached a pivotal point in this discussion." Mused her redheaded friend.

Buffy pouted.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Willow put her hand on Buffy's back and tried not to laugh. It was obvious to her from the beginning that Faith was gonna crack her friend eventually. There was just something about the way the two fit together.

Buffy looked up and saw that the redhead was deep in thought.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking…"

Willow nodded.

"About…"

"Just about how some people seem to fit together."

"Like you and Tara?"

The redhead frowned unwittingly.

Buffy saw it and backpedaled.

"So, like you and Kenn?"

Willow kept her frown in place and fell backwards on the bed.

Buffy put the ice cream and spoons down and did the same thing next to her friend.

"I think we need therapy." The blonde decided.

--

Faith and Kenn on the track field.

The two were already miles ahead of any competition they had for the long distance race and were just cruising along. Kennedy had a professional trainer that helped her get in this sort of shape. Faith was late a lot and often had to run everywhere just so she could make it on time.

"So Kenn how goes the woo-ing of the Willow?"

"Don't talk like that Faith. It's creepy."

"Sorry… I was just trying something new…" Faith replied with her usual smirk.

"I dunno. It's not like I see her often enough to be able to possibly make any sort of impression. And when I do see her in the hallways… she gives me this wave and then literally runs in the opposite direction."

"Geez Kenn, I think you've made impression enough…"

"Think she hates me?"

"We've had this conversation before cuz. Nervous excitement good. Family kind of comfortable bad."

"Yeah… I guess. You don't think Tara's been putting the moves on her right?"

"Put the moves on her own roommate? God what kind of sick puppy would do that?" Faith asked while wriggling her eyebrows.

Kennedy laughed at her cousin's antics.

"And on that note… how's Buffy."

"Slowly but surely falling in love with me." Faith said matter of factly.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Faith laughed.

"Wow Kenn that's exactly the confidence booster I was looking for. Nah… I'm working on it."

"See! It's a lot easier for you! You have all the alone time in the world to get your girl. And what have I got? A freaked out corridor wave and then a view of her running away."

"Don't seem to be too upset about the view though are ya Kenn?" Faith asked with a smirk.

Kennedy shook her head with a smile and looked behind her to see if there was anyone getting any closer.

Faith did the same and they noticed all the people they were running with collapsed at the start/finish line.

"Huh." Said Faith. "How many laps was this race sposed to be?"

Kennedy shrugged.

"Guess we made the team…"

Faith smirked. And was about to high five her cousin when she saw Kennedy already walking away distracted.

"That's it." The older brunette said to herself. "I gotta give that cousin of mine a helping hand…"

"Hey Kenn! Wait up!" Faith called with the wheels of trouble already turning in her head Willow and Kennedy were in for quite a ride…

--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine! All the property of the Mighty Joss and affiliates.

Author: phantom

---

Chapter Six

--

Buffy was sitting on her bed glad that her classes had finished early today. Apparently her psychology tutor had some big emergency and had to cancel this afternoon's class.

She had wanted to spend the rest of the day with Willow for some quality best friend time since she took psychology too but the redhead had said something about having an assignment to finish. The blonde smiled and snuggled back into bed.

'Looks like it's gonna be a quiet day for me today then.' Buffy thought.

Just then, Faith came bounding in carrying two dozen roses, two bottles of wine, cutlery, serviettes and some other paraphernalia that looked suspiciously like they belonged in a date type atmosphere.

"Faith…" Buffy stated with a warning tone without bothering to get out of bed.

"Hey B, thought you had class this afternoon."

"I did." Buffy said perking up. "But now I don't." Then remembering that her roommate had just shown up with a whole load of unexplained items Buffy frowned again.

"Faith… don't you have class this afternoon?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I do, something about rocks."

"Geology?"

"Uh huh. Listen B, I need a favour."

Buffy's eyes narrowed but as usual she let curiosity get the best of her.

"What kind of favour?"

--

Willow was sitting under a tree in a small park near campus. Not many people knew about this place, which is why the redhead liked it so much.

They'd been at College for about three weeks now, and for the entire time Willow had been trying to figure out what to do about her feelings for Kennedy.

She and Tara had become really close, it was inevitable seeing as they were roommates and were interested in the same sorts of things but now it seemed to the redhead that Tara didn't seem to share any more-than-platonic feelings for her. As time went on it seemed that they were better off just being friends anyway.

Thoughts of Kennedy on the other hand bothered Willow to no end, she saw the brunette often enough walking around their dorm hall but she could never bring herself to say more than a few words.

'God what's wrong with me? I like her right? … I'm sure I like her… but what can I do about it? She's just seems so out of my league.' Willow sighed.

'I'm not like Buffy… not all gorgeous and likeable. I'm just… Willow. What would a girl like Kenn want with me?' just as she had this final thought the redhead heard someone throwing rocks into a nearby pond.

Wondering who it was the redhead wandered over with as much stealth as she could manage and hid behind a bush.

She gasped when she saw Kennedy sitting by the pond in a pair of short shorts and a bikini top tossing small rocks into the water.

The brunette seemed to be deep in thought and when she ran out of rocks she lay down on a patch of grass with her hands behind her head.

Willow watched as Kennedy lay peacefully, her breathing slowing as she stared up at the sky.

'Should I be feeling guilty with the spying?' the redhead thought. 'Well, it's not really spying but... ok so it's spying, but she just looks so…'

"Hey Will watcha looking at?" said a male voice.

Willow's eyes widened as Kennedy sat up and started looking around.

"Xander!" Willow hissed while trying to be as quiet as she could.

Poor Xander found himself tackled to the ground with the hand of a certain stressed out redhead covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Willow warned shooting him daggers with her eyes.

She then snuck a look back where Kennedy was lying and found that the brunette was gone. Willow practically collapsed next to Xander and with a sigh of relief smiled at her friend.

"Hey Xand. What's up. Did it look like I was spying on someone?! Because I wasn't I swear!"

"Uh…"

Xander gave his friend a 'what the hell?' look but decided to let it go.

"Just thought I could spend some time with you and the Buffster. Good plan?"

"Yeah… I don't know where Buffy is though…"

"That's ok." Xander said. "How's about you and me get some ice-cream and bring her some back later?"

Willow nodded and smiled at him. 

"Good plan." She said as they walked.

Somewhere close by Kennedy smiled at herself as she heard the two friends talking…

"There may be hope for me yet…" stated the brunette.

--

Faith and Buffy.

"So let me get this straight… you want me to help you sneak all this stuff in Will's room and have her believe it was Kenn that did it?"

Faith stared at Buffy like she was speaking another language.

"Uh… B? Are you on drugs? That's no where near what I said!"

Buffy frowned and lay back down in her bed.

"All your wacky planning is making me confused! Plus I'm in bed all comfy! It's not my fault I don't get stuff straight away at the moment."

Faith didn't answer and Buffy found the brunette was staring straight into her eyes.

The blonde swallowed and did her best to ignore the warm fuzzy feelings she now seemed to be experiencing.

She did the only thing that she could think of at the time to make the feeling go away. She threw Mr. Gordo at Faith.

Hitting the brunette square between the eyes, Buffy squealed and hid behind her covers.

Faith took the opportunity to pounce at her roommate and as she liked to call it, tickle her opponent into submission.

"Faith! Faith! Stop.. hehe… Faith!!"

"The hell did you throw your pig at me for B?!" Faith asked grinning.

"I'm sorry!! Hehehe.. Faith come on stop!"

"What was that? Did you hear something Mr. Gordo? Was that a sorry?"

"Faith! Come on! Please, baby stop!"

Faith stopped immediately as soon as she heard the word baby…

Buffy threw the covers off the top part of her body so she could breathe better and found that Faith had propped herself directly on top of her and that the brunette's knees were on either side of her thighs.

To make things even worse for the blonde it seemed that Faith had once again taken to staring at her eyes, this time with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Buffy just lay still, letting the warm fuzzy feeling fully envelop her this time as she saw that the lips were indeed slowly but surely moving towards her direction…

Suddenly the door flew open and Buffy stood up quicker than she had ever stood up before sending Faith to the floor with a thud.

The blonde's eyes widened and she was beside Faith in an instant. Neither heard Kennedy's oops sorry or her snicker as she figured out what was probably happening between the two roommates. I she had a hat, she would have probably taken it off to her cousin…

"Oh my God are you ok?" Buffy asked looking on worriedly.

Faith's hand went to her head and Buffy instinctively took the brunettes face in her hands.

"Wow B, that kinda hurt…"

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Buffy said before being cut off by Faith's lips on her own.

Kennedy smiled and was about to walk out when Buffy called her back.

"So Kenn," the blonde started pretending that everything was as it should be. "Have you had a good day?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes and walked completely in the room before shutting the door behind her.

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist incredibly pleased when she found the blonde didn't push her off and even snuggled closer into her.

"Yeah Kenny, what's the what?"

"Well I was gonna tell you about something interesting that happened with Willow today but I guess you guys kinda beat me on the interesting part…"

Faith smirked and Buffy blushed.

"I mean come on," Kennedy continued. "Look at you two, how long have you been together exactly?"

Buffy looked at her dresser clock and then at Faith.

"Uh.. I dunno, what would you say? About ten… fifteen seconds?"

Faith nodded somberly.

"Yeah… I'd say about that." She said before breaking out into her trademark smirk.

Kennedy took a seat on Faith's bed before taking a look around the room.

"Uh… Faith…"

"Yes Kennedy?"

"When did you rob a restaurant?"

--  
TBC...

A/N- thank you for the review! I hope you guys like this chapter I had good fun writing it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine! All characters owned by the Mighty Joss and affiliates!  
----

Chapter Seven

--

Willow and Xander.

The two friends were comfortably walking side by side towards the small ice-cream shop just off campus.

Willow was still a little jumpy at the thought that Kennedy had nearly caught her spying and was trying her best to push the whole thing out of her mind. The whole thing that is, apart from the view of the brunette in her bikini top.

Willow shook her head vigorously at the thought she just had about the said bikini top.

Xander noticed and stopped his inner ramblings about what ice-cream flavours he was gonna order this time and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"You doing ok there Wills?" he asked.

Willow nodded without making eye contact and was pleased to find that they had finally reached the store and walked in.

Xander sighed and followed his friend through the door.

They were greeted at the counter by a blonde shop assistant with a huge smile.

"Hello! Welcome to the shop! Would you like to exchange your money for some ice-cream?" the blonde said without batting an eyelid.

Willow was about to exchange looks with Xander but found that her friend was staring at the shop assistant like there was no tomorrow.

The redhead rolled her eyes and placed her order. Giving Xander an elbow in the ribs he rolled off his order and took the serviette Willow had just handed him.

At his questioning look, the redhead explained with a smirk: "For the drool."

Xander smiled sheepishly and they both took seats next to the window.

Since the redhead had once again taken to doing some general staring Xander decided to get in a well placed cough.

"Will… you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later…"

"About what Xand?"

"Wow three weeks and College and you've actually lost a few thousand brain cells huh? It's the frat parties isn't it? You know I did warn you about those…"

Willow gave him a small smile and sighed.

"Girl trouble?" Xander asked.

The redhead nodded.

"You like a girl…"

Again he got a nod out of his friend.  
"And the girl likes you?"

Instead of the usual nod, Willow carried it a little too far this time and her head hit the table with a thud.

"Ugh…" she said.

Xander gave her a sympathetic pat on the head.

"Love makes you do the wacky…"

--

In Faith and Buffy's room.

Buffy and Kennedy were sitting on Faiths bed watching the older brunette fuss with all the things she brought into the room earlier.

Kennedy watched her cousin work and was getting more and more distressed as time went on.

"Ok that's it." Kennedy stated. "One of you has to tell me what the heck is going on."

Buffy shrugged.

"Don't ask me… I just live here."

Faith had now taken to staring at the roses she was trying to arrange into two vases.

Kennedy picked up poor Mr. Gordo off the floor and was about to throw it when Buffy stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Buffy said. "Throwing leads to kissing."

Faiths head shot up at the word and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Certain key terms have to be used to get your attention."

Faith gave her cousin a sheepish smile.

"What's up Kenny? Were you saying something?"

"I was asking you what the heck you're planning on doing with all this stuff!"

Faith gave her a mock-confused look then pointed to herself.

"Me? Uh uh Kenn. This is all you."

"What?!" Kennedy shot off the bed and was about to shoot off into a tirade when Buffy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" The blonde said into her phone. "Oh hey Xand. What's up?"

"Buffster! Hey! Listen, are you busy? Can you come meet Wills and me at the ice-cream shop nearby? … Let's call it a love emergency…" Xander said from the other end of the line.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Buffy replied. "See you in fifteen?"

Kenn and Faith who were poised to hit each other both gave Buffy questioning looks.  
"It was Xander. Something about a love emergency." The blonde said answering the silent question before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

Faith and Kennedy both nodded.

"There seems to be a lot of those going round campus nowadays." Mused the older brunette before returning to her flowers.

Kennedy punched her in the arm.

About a second after that, the door opened again and Buffy walked in, gave Faith a chaste kiss on the lips before setting off to the ice-cream shop.

Faith grinned from ear to ear before seeing the look on her cousin's eyes.

"Alright," Faith said. "Ready to hear the plan?"

Kennedy nodded glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Well," Faith started. "I have it on good authority that a certain redhead seems to have possible romantic feelings for a certain brunette…"

"Buffy told you Willow might like me?"

Faith frowned.

"Kenn… I'm trying to tell a story here! Trying to spruce the whole thing up a little bit geez!"

Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up Faith!"

"Alright well, since all you were doing was wallowing around thinking about how you feel about the girl I decided to take it upon myself to give you a helping hand."

"So you robbed a restaurant?"

"No! Kenn, stop saying that! I didn't rob anybody! … Gino down the road owes me a favour. I introduced him to his wife." Said Faith obviously proud of herself.

Kenn, despite of herself smiled at her cousin.

"Anyway… all this stuff is gonna help you win the girl over." At Kennedy's disbelieving look Faith continued…

"You know that pond you're always going on about? I was thinking a little moonlit dinner, under the stars… some light music, possibly followed by smoochies…" Faith trailed off while staring at the ceiling.

Kennedy followed her line of sight and found herself staring at nothing.

"And how do you propose I get the girl there? I told you about the scared waves didn't I? And the running away?"

"Leave that to me Kenny. All you have to do is go there when I tell you to and just be yourself. Your cool self. Not the weird, whiny, why doesn't she like me? self…"

"So all I have to do is just be myself?" Kennedy asked.

Faith nodded.

"And also try to not screw the whole thing up. That would help."

--

Where the ice-cream is.

Buffy walked into the little shop and was greeted by the enthusiastic blonde at the counter who somehow persuaded her to buy more ice-cream than she could eat…

Carrying her load, Buffy made her way over to her friend's table. Seeing that Willow had her head to the said table Buffy hurried over.

"Oh my God, is she ok?"

Xander shrugged.

"Not quite sure… she's been like that for a half hour. And her ice-cream's all melted."

Buffy sat down and gave Willow a half hug.

"Will… sweetie? Talk to me…"

Willow took her head off the table and planted it on Buffy's shoulder.

"I'm a loser…"

"Will you're not a loser…" Xander said.

Buffy was coo-ing some comforting words to the redhead when she felt her phone made a noise.

Grabbing the phone with one hand and rubbing Willow's back with the other, the blonde saw that she had a text message from Faith.

'B, operation get the fools in love together is about to be put into motion. Romantic Dinner is scheduled for tomorrow night. Kenn and I are gonna spend the morning cooking up a storm at her place. You make sure Willow free as a bird ok? Sorry about the army undertone babe, I got excited.'

Buffy smiled. Xander, Mr. Observant that he is, saw it and raised an eyebrow.

The blonde handed him the phone without Willow noticing and watched him read the message over.

Xander too had a smiley reaction to the message and as soon as he caught Buffy's eye, he mouthed 'babe?'

At the blonde's blush Xander found out that Faith must've got to her in the end and was happy for them both.

"So Will… hows about you and the Buffster here spend the night in my basement and we watch a few feel goods?" he asked.

"And tomorrow I'll take you round town shopping for a new outfit!" Buffy said. "New outfits always make me feel better…" she added to explain herself.

Willow raised her head and wondered how she got such great, open friends who really cared about her.

"That sounds great… I'm sorry about being so moody and a little less than happy lately."

"No worries Wills, what are friends for?" Buffy asked.

"Planning and scheming?" Xander muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"Planning on sleeping tonight? I hope not! 'Cos it's feel good all the way!" Xander said a little too loudly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and excused herself to the bathroom so she could make a phone call.

"Hey Faith, it's me…" she said into the phone. "Tell Kenn that I'll have her girl all dressed up for tomorrow night and not to worry ok?"

"And what about my girl?" Faith asked with a mischievous tone. "Is she planning on being all dressed up for me tonight?"

Buffy blushed even though she was alone in the bathroom stall.

"What didn't you notice I bought two sets of everything B? Come home soon ok babe?" Faith said before hanging up.

Buffy walked up to her friends table, wondering how she would explain the not showing up home tonight to Faith or the backing out on the vid fest to her friends.

When she reached the table she noticed that Xander and Willow were ready to go.

"Hey Buff don't worry about tonight ok? Xander told me he noticed how tired you looked, I'm sorry I couldn't pick it up right away… but shopping tomorrow?" Willow asked.

Xander just shrugged and motioned to his phone. Faith must have sent him a message too.

Buffy smiled her thanks at him.

"Definitely. I'll meet you guys at Xand's ok?" she said.

Waving goodbye as her two friends walked off towards Xander's house the blonde thought about how she was gonna return Xander's favour.

Seeing the blonde sales girl smiling at her Buffy suddenly just got an idea…

--

TBC if anyone wants...


	8. Chapter 8

---

Disclaimer: Not mine! All hail the great and powerful Joss!!

---

Chapter Eight

Chapter Seven

Buffy walked into her dorm room and was surprised the place empty. The blonde fell onto her bed with her hands behind her head and was happy to find Faith's scent on her pillow. She sat up, pulling the pillow closer and found a note that was lying underneath it.

"Hey B, Kenn and I got hungry so we took off to the cafeteria. Meet you there ok?"

Buffy got up without a second thought. Faith and food, the cafeteria sounded like a good destination to her.

When the blonde got there she found the whole place was packed but neither Faith nor Kennedy were anywhere to be seen.

'What's going on here?' the blonde thought.

Just then one of the assistants that helped prepare the food came up to her.

"Buffy Summers?" 

"Umm, yeah that's me."

He smiled and handed her a small rectangle box before getting back to his work.

Inside, she found another small note written on the same type of paper as the one in her pocket and rolled her eyes, though smiling when she saw that it was attached to a de-thorned single white rose.

'Where the heck did Faith find the energy to be so… Faith-like?'

Buffy pondered that thought for a while. She found there really wasn't a better way to describe the brunette as that.

Picking up the note, the blonde read… "Hey B, I found I really wasn't very hungry for anything here so I'll see you at Kenn's room ok?"

--

From nearby, more specifically, from behind the fruit salad stand Faith was peeking out from behind a large pineapple while clutching a small two-way radio close to her ear.

"Faith…" came the crackle from the other end. "This is getting a little creepy! You're sending your newly acquired girlfriend around campus randomly while secretly following her!"

Then there was a silence.

"Kenn? Over." Faith said into the radio.

"What?"

"You didn't say over. I thought you might have gone. Over."

"Don't make me come over there and hit you Faith."

"Nobody understands me." The older brunette mused.

"What?" Kennedy asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Kenn! Did you hear me say over? Over."

"Faith…" Kennedy said in a warning tone.

"Alright! Anyway I'm only doing this to help you! And to win some lovin points…over." Faith said throught her grin.

"Help me?"

"Help you see the romantics in everyday life! Over."

"This isn't everyday life Faith. Normal people don't do this everyday. Normal people don't do this at all…"

"Normal people get other normal people to fall in love with them. Not over the top incredible blondes and not complex, intellectual, yet utterly gorgeous redheads either. Just go with it! Over."

"Alright Faith… going with it… over."

Faith beamed. In truth she was actually doing this partly for her cousin. The girl's idea of fun was a quiet horse ride at her country estate, granted, Kennedy's riding instructor was a rather good looking mid-twenties blonde… But even so, Faith thought, the horse-riding thing was mostly about horses. Or nature… or something weird like that.

Convincing Kennedy to go to the same college as her was Faith's first step to showing her the world. What life could be like minus the fears and limitations that strict boundaries and worrying about what other people thought provided her cousin with.

'Besides,' Faith thought. 'Kennedy really needs to make friends with normal people. Can't believe she's never had a two-way radio conversation before.'

Buffy meanwhile had just walked out the cafeteria doors.

"Ooh, ooh. Kenn she's headed your way. Over."

"Ok Faith, you better get moving too. Over."

--

Xander and Willow

The two were lying on Xander's couch/bed in his bedroom/basement. There were a lot of things that doubled as other things in this particular household.

Willow was now practically asleep with her head on Xander's shoulder.

'After watching only the more romantic bits of Titanic, Sleepless and Seattle, When Harry met Sally and the Dicaprio/ Danes version of Romeo and Juliet, even the most hyped up on sugar eight year old would be asleep by now.' Xander thought as he smiled down at his friend.

The t.v was now softly crooning Moulin Rouge love songs.

'And believe it or not ladies and gentlemen… this is pre-breakup.' Xander put on his goofy confused look. 'This is pre-first date…'

Xander again looked down at his friend and sighed.

"Don't worry Will, you'll get the girl soon." He whispered to her before closing his own eyes.

--

Buffy was currently making her way through the corridors with two notes safe in her pocket while happily clutching her white rose.

Stepping into the elevator the blonde flashed a smile to the others already in there and received friendly smiles back.

While she was pushing in Kennedy's floor number Faith was scaling the stairs two by two.

Buffy stepped out onto Kennedy's floor and found the young brunette standing outside her dorm room with another note and a second white rose.

The blonde opened her mouth to ask something but Kennedy stopped her with a smile and a shrug.

Buffy read the note and looked thoughtful, this one didn't come with any specific instructions.

"You make me feel like I can fly without needing to risk taking the jump. Meet me where we can both feel like we can touch the sky."

Looking at Kennedy again the blonde got nothing more out of her but another gorgeous smile.

At Buffy's pout and puppy dog eyes combo Kennedy's resolve broke and she felt compelled to at least give the blonde a clue.

"Geez Buffy." Kennedy said playfully. "Where's the sky?"

With that they both looked up towards the ceiling and the blonde smiled.

"She's on the roof!" Buffy declared.

She was off at a run towards the stairs when Kennedy called after her and tossed her a camera.

"You'll be wanting that for later."

At Buffy's raised eyebrows Kennedy blushed.

"Not for kinky things! God you really are Faith's girlfriend!" Kennedy said with a laugh.

At Kennedy's statement the blonde smiled like she had never before and resumed her run with renewed vigour.

--

On the roof Faith was leaning on both arms propped behind her back. As soon as she heard the door leading out open she stood and smiled at her flushed girlfriend.

"Have a nice run up babe?"

"That's the first thing you choose to say to me?" Buffy asked, poking out her tongue.

Faith beamed.

"I'll take that little gesture as an invitation."

Opening her arms she was ecstatic to find the blonde had attached herself to her in less than a second.

"Hey." Said Buffy.

"Hey." Her girlfriend replied.

They both leaned in for a kiss.

Kennedy who was watching from the door-way smiled at her friend and her cousin.

'Tomorrow night… that'll be me.'

When Buffy and Faith separated, the blonde noticed that Faith had laid out a small table for them nearby.

The young man Buffy met at the cafeteria walked past Kennedy who was subtly making her way back to her room and laid out dinner for them.

It was Italian and something a million times better than one could get at the cafeteria, although the university served good food, this was fine dining.

The two smiled their thanks and the young man followed Kennedy back down the stairs.

Buffy handed Faith the camera that she realised she was still holding.

"Kenn gave it to me." Buffy said.

"Must be for that." Faith said as she looked up at the sky.

Buffy's mouth dropped open as soon as she saw their view.

It was the most magnificent sunset she had ever seen.

Faith readied the camera and took several shots of the bright eyed blonde.

'God she looks beautiful' Faith thought and smiled as she remembered Buffy was there with her.

The blonde met her eyes and Faith smiled dropped a little as it dawned on her that the look Buffy was giving the incredible sunset was nothing compared to the look that was being directed at her.

"You are amazing." The blonde declared before leaning into her smiling girlfriend once again.

–  
AN: more to come if anyone is still interested.


	9. Chapter 9

---

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, no money.

---

Chapter Nine

---

Buffy and Faith spent the rest of the night up on the roof snuggled up to each other and underneath the many blankets the brunette had been farsighted enough to bring.

The dawn was now breaking and Faith had just woken up, pulling the blonde closer to her. She wanted to spend the rest of her day snuggled up like this but she had other things of romantic nature to deal with.

Faith sighed and kissed the top of Buffy's head waking her.

Buffy mumbled something inaudible and Faith kissed her again.

"Morning B," Faith said with a smile. "How's my baby?"

"Mmm, baby," the blonde managed to get out before closing her eyes again.

"Hey, no.. no more sleep baby. You hungry?"

Buffy opened one eye, then the other before breaking out into a smirk.

"Starving." She replied.

With that the blonde pounced on Faith, which wasn't a small feat seeing the brunette was literally wrapped up around her.

'Where the heck does she get this energy from?' Faith thought to herself.

Kennedy took that moment to walk through the rooftop door.

Buffy and Faith smiled up at the gorgeous, young brunette.

"Good morning love-birds." Kennedy crooned. "At it again are we?"

"At it again? Pfft, who says we stopped at all Kenny?" Faith said while wriggling her eyebrows in typical Faith fashion.

Kennedy laughed and rolled her eyes while Buffy playfully hit Faith in the arm.

"Faith! God you're so…" Buffy started until Faith interrupted her with a kiss.

"You guys are insatiable.." Kennedy said with a smile.

Buffy and Faith finally parted and Kennedy sat down next to them.

Faith handed out fresh fruit left over from last night's dessert.

"Is it really safe to be eating these particular pieces of fruit?" Kennedy asked.

"Of course. Not like they're rotten, or off, or… oh, you meant…" started Buffy.

Kennedy and Faith broke out into huge grins and then all out laughter.

"You guys are so rude!" huffed the little blonde.

Faith nudged her cousin.

"Anyway Kenny, you seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Kennedy smiled and put her arm around Faith's shoulders.

"Well cousin of mine, tonight is the night I play the romantic card and finally win my gorgeous redhead."

"Took your own sweet time there Kenn, but I'm glad your no fear attitude is back."

"Oh, well… I did learn from the best." Kennedy replied.

Faith frowned.

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

Kennedy rolled her eyes.

Buffy was watching this teasing exchange between the two cousins and smiled.

'Me and Will are so lucky to have girls like this… well, will be, once Kenn finally makes her move.'

This short but sudden lapse in concentration left Buffy at a loss when she saw that Faith and Kennedy were currently wrestling on the makeshift bed.

"Faith!! Get off! I don't wanna be rolling around on here! It could be dirrrty!!"

Faith merely laughed until her cousin took this opportunity to turn the tables and pin her.

"Oww! No hair pulling Kenny! What are we twelve?!"

Buffy laughed, kissed Faith's forehead and headed to the door.

"I'm off to have a shower, meet in your room later Kenny?. After me and Will's shopping experience of course. Don't worry I've got the perfect outfit in mind."

Kennedy smiled and nodded as if she wasn't torturing her favourite cousin.

"Hey! B! Don't leave me!"

--

Xander's house.

Xander and Willow were making breakfast for themselves in the Harris kitchen.

His parents hadn't come home yet from last night's booze fest at a friend's house.

"Let us hope they never return again." Xander offhandedly said half-jokingly. Ok, maybe a quarter-jokingly.

Willow smiled at him.

"Xander… they're your parents."

Xander nodded.

"I know. Weird huh?" he said with a thoughtful look.

The redhead rolled her eyes at him as she was sliding pancakes on his plate and her was pushing bacon onto hers.

"You know we could be the perfect couple." Willow mused.

"Yeah… you know if I was Kennedy." Xander said mischievously looking up at Willow to see her reaction.

"Kennedy? What makes you think I'm in love with Kennedy?"

"Oh… maybe the fact that you were spying on her that one time… when was that? Oh I remember now… it was only yesterday!" he said with a laugh. "Hey wait… did you just say love?"

"What?"

Xander scoots his seat closer to Willows.

"We're talking love?! Oh my God I'm so excited!"

"Excited? About what?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Uh. Love?" Xander began. 'Uh oh...' the young man thought in his head.

He sighed in relief though as Buffy walked through the door and Willow seemed to forget his little slip up.

"Buffster! Hey!" Xander said. 'Thank God…" his mind added.

"Hey guys." Buffy said. "How was the movie night?"

"Good." Xander said. "Very moving."

Buffy and Willow laughed at him and he happily munched on his bacon.

"Here Xand, before I forget…"

She hands him a calling card with the ice cream store logo on it. He turns it over and finds a handwritten number on the back.

Buffy shrugged.

"Apparently she likes guys who likes ice-cream. Wouldn't have a clue why…Her name is Anya by the way." The blonde said with a smirk and Xander beamed up at her.

"You da man Buff!"

"Xander…" Buffy started.

"Yeah?"

"Please never say that again."

"Sure Buffy."

Buffy turned to Willow and smiled at her.

"So Wills… ready for our shopping adventure?"

"Definitely. Although I hope it's more buying things, less getting lost in the wilderness."

Buffy surprised Willow with a sudden hug. The blonde had missed her friend's quirky humour. Sometimes Willow was being serious but Buffy still put her funnies in the quirky humour category. Lately they'd both been a little down because of the loves me, loves me not scenarios.

"I love you Will." The blonde said seriously.

"Oh my God!" Willow said fearfully. "You're not leaving are you?!"

Buffy smiled.

"No."

Willow relaxed.

"Oh… ok. Well, in that case… I love you too Buffy."

"I love you Xander." Said Xander.

The girls threw crumpled up serviettes at him.

--

Kenn's room.

Kennedy is sitting in her chair looking through one of her old Italian cookbooks.

Faith was lying on her stomach on the bed doing the same thing.

"Kenny… why are we looking at these books?"

"They're cookbooks Faith. They teach us how to cook."

"You know how to cook! Took the classes, got the diploma! Come on… its about passion remember? Not instructions."

"I just want this to be perfect ok? I need it to be…"

"Sorry." Faith said.

Kennedy frowned.

"For what?" she asked her cousin.

"For giving a spiel about passion. You've got that part down pat." Faith said seriously, following it up with a sincere smile.

Just then there was a knock at Kenn's door.

Faith jumped up to get it and thinking it was Buffy, launched herself at the knocker.

Xander just stood there with Faith's lips a hair width away from his.

They flew apart at an insane speed and Xander walked into the room.

"Wow that could have been wicked awkward." Said Faith.

"Could have been?" asked Xander with a raised eyebrow.

Silence.

"Ok well…" Xander said breaking the staring match that he had just been in with the two cousins. "The Buffster shoo-ed me over in your direction to help prepare the perfect meal."

"Cool." Said Faith, over their moment of near awkwardness.

"What can you cook?" asked Kennedy.

"What can I cook? What can I cook? Maybe you two haven't heard of my mothers special dinner…"

"Which is…" Faith probed.

"Her famous phone call for Chinese of course! I learned to cook when I was eight."

Kennedy beamed.

"Finally! Some help."

"Uh hello? Sitting right here." Faith said while pointing to herself.

Kennedy shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry cuz."

--

Buffy and Willow were walking the Sunnydale shops. Willow was looking for a new sweater and Buffy was looking for a nice little black, maybe red dress for her friend to wear. Needless to say they were having a few issues about deciding which store to visit.

"Will! Come on! You need a nice dress!"

"I need a sweater! It's going to get cold soon."

"We live in Sunnydale California Will. It's only ever snowed that one time and… that was the supernatural kind of weird."

"I remember. We were all camped out in your backyard. Damn Xander and his damn Christmas traditions."

Buffy smiled.

They always teased Xander about that little camp-out disaster but it was truly one of the best Christmases the three had ever had.

"Come on Will." Buffy said with a pout. "The perfect dress always makes a girl feel better."

"About what?"

Buffy thought for a moment.

"Everything. It has chocolate qualities." The blonde replied with a nod.

Willow rolled her eyes at her friend but lead them into the best dress store in Sunnydale anyway.

Buffy yelped with excitement and immediately ran to the 'little black dress' rack.

'Maybe I'll just wander over to Kenn's room wearing a hot little dress and seduce the pants off of her.' Willow thought with a dreamy smile.

"You ok there Will?" said Buffy who was back at her side in record time with a smirk and three expensive looking dresses.

"Sure Buff just fantasizing."

"What?"

"I mean…. Just daydreaming."

Buffy laughed.

Willow put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God what's wrong with me?" Willow asked herself outloud.

Buffy merely shrugged.

"You got it bad girlfriend."

Willow raised an eyebrow at Buffy's use of a Faithism.

The blonde smiled and led her to the dressing rooms.

--

Faith, Kenn and Xander in Kenn's room.

Kennedy is dressed in tight black pants a light blue dress shirt and an open black blazer. Faith is eyeing her cousin up and down with approval and Xander was beaming at her too.

"This is such a Kodak moment I think I'm gonna tear up." Said Xander pretending to wipe a tear off his cheek.

"Save it for later Xand," said Faith with a smirk. "We gots to go set up down at the pond."

"It's a lake."

"Don't flatter your pond Kennedy." Said Faith.

Xander smiled.

"Are you two always like this?"

Faith and Kenn both shrug.  
"I think I'll take that as a yes. But alright ladies, checklist time. Food?"

Kennedy nods and points to the two picnic baskets next to the door.

"Flowers?"

Kennedy holds up the bouquet she was carrying.

"Drinks cooler and ice?"

Faith pats the cooler she is currently sitting on.

"Faith get off the cooler!" says Kennedy with a frown.

"Wine?"

Faith smirks and points to her stomach.

"Faith!"

"Relax Kenny! We'll pick some up on the way."

--

Willow and Buffy are walking out of the dress store with an expensive looking bag inside of which there was an expensive looking dress with an expensive price tag.

But the two walked out with big, bright smiles that only two shopping satisfied young ladies could have.

"So Will, off to Kenny's apartment to charm the pants off of her?"

Willow's eyes got wide and she nearly tripped.

"I thought I only said thought that plan up in my head."

"I was only kidding… but…" Buffy tried to keep her laughter in.

"Shut up Buffy! And wait… Kenny? You're best friends now are you?"

"Uh, no… Kennedy is such a long name to say… three whole syllables."

Willow rolled her eyes and Buffy shrugged.

--

Faith, Xander and Kennedy were walking to the pond in the park…

"I can't believe you drank the wine Faith."

"We got some more didn't we and in my defense… you positioned the bottle next to me."

"Ok ladies here we are." Xander said, picking a nice spot next to the charming little pond.

"Where's the picnic blanket?" asked Kennedy.

"Oh crap." Said Faith.  
"But we had a checklist!" Xander whined.

"Obviously 'picnic blanket' wasn't on it!"

"It's cool Kenn, we got plenty of time. I'll run up and get it ok?" said Faith getting nervous at Kennedy's look.

"Just relax!" she calls over her shoulder as she runs back to Kennedy's room.

"Wait, wait Faith!" calls Xander.

The brunette comes jogging back.

"What's up?"

"I think I've found something better than a picnic blanket."

Following his line of vision, the girls spot an intricately carved picnic table underneath a matching pagoda.

The three move to the table. Xander and Kennedy set up the food and things on it while Faith wound fresh flowers around the table and pagoda itself.

Soon after the three were sitting on the grass surveying their handiwork.

"You're sure going to a lot of trouble." Mused Xander aloud in Kennedy's general direction.

Kennedy smiled.

"Anything for the right girl right?" She replied.

"Anything for the right girl," Xander agreed.

"Right girls are hot." Said Faith.

"Way to break the moment." Said Xander.

Faith and Kennedy laughed.

--

Buffy and Faiths room.

"Ok Will, time to get into your dress."

"What? Why? It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"It's six. That's nearly evening in my book. Now come on we're going to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yep. I made reservations at this nice little… uh… Spanish place. Very posh yet rustic, outdoorsy… and oh Will just come on."

Willow folded her arms and gave Buffy a look.

"We're meeting Xander there! You don't want to stand him up do you?"

Willow sighed but relented.

"Ok ok, I wish you'd told me you had plans though." said Willow. 'I wanted to see someone tonight.' She added inwardly.

--

At the pond…

Faith had returned with the picnic blankets and the three were now sitting on the grass, watching the light from the sky dim.

Faith looked over at her pensive cousin and smiled. To her knowledge this was Kennedy's first big romantic gesture… she wanted her to remember it.

Xander's eyes met Faith's and he smiled at her. He didn't know how his two best friends got to meet such great girls but he was happier for them than he could ever really say.

Just then Faith's cell phone started ringing and Kennedy shot up from her sitting position.

"Hey baby."

"Hey," came Buffy's voice from the other line. "Ready for us?"

Faith looked around her at Kennedy, the beautifully laid out picnic early dinner, the setting and even noticed the perfect natural lighting.

"Absolutely B."

"Great. Be there in ten."

"Come on Will, Xander said our table is ready."

"Ok ok I'm coming, you know I don't ever want to be late." Said Willow stepping out of the bathroom.

Buffy's mouth fell open at the sight of her friend.

"What?"

Buffy closed her mouth but continued staring.

"Buffy! What? Quit it you're making me feel self conscious."

The blonde then broke out into her trademark half smile.

"You look incredible." She told Willow as she led her through the door. "Just… breathtaking."

Willow was in the perfectly fitting dress and wore her hair half up, with delicate strands gracing her shoulders. She had simple though eye-catching earrings on and wore a ruby red gem hanging from a silver chain around her neck.

--

Faith's phone just buzzed letting her know she'd just received a text message.

"Well that's our cue Xand. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Kennedy.

"Uh… away?" said Xander.

"Kenny you didn't expect us to hold your hand tonight did you?"

"Wait. This isn't a group thing?!"

Xander and Faith had already started walking away.

"Don't make me hit you Kenny!" Faith said over her shoulder.

"Good luck!" said Xander with two thumbs up.

--

Buffy and Willow were about five minutes away.

"Buffy? Are we in the park?"

"No."

"Yes we are." Willow said.

"Yes we are." The blonde agreed.

"Buffy, what are we doing in the park?"

"We're going to the park restaurant."

"There is no park restaurant."

"Yes there is."

"No there… Buffy! Where are we going?"

Buffy had just pushed another branch away as per Faith's text instructions on how to get to Kennedy.

"We're going right over there…" Buffy said.

Willow followed her line of sight to a silhouette of Kennedy sitting at the picnic table.

The lights of the park suddenly turned on and a conveniently placed row lit up the walkway leading to the table giving the whole thing a perfect romantic tone.

'Wow cool trick' thought Buffy.

Her musings were interrupted by Willow's audible gulp at her side.

"You ok there Wills?"

"Buffy, is that…"

About fifty metres away Kennedy stood up as if to answer the redheads question.  
Their eyes met and both smiled. Buffy gave Willow a little nudge towards the brunette and the two walked closer together as if in slow motion.

Also from close-by Xander pressed play on the portable stereo he had the foresight to bring along.

'All for Love' by Bryan Adams, Sting and Rod Stewart started playing. Buffy followed the sound and saw Xander and Faith both comfortably crouched behind a bush.

Walking towards them her eyes met her girlfriends and they shared a smile.

Willow meanwhile had reached the table and she and Kennedy were both caught up in each other's eyes.

Kennedy then held out her hand and bowed a little.

"May I have this dance?" she asked softly, with her eyes giving her feelings away.

Willow smiled and gave Kennedy hers hand and the two started swaying to the music.

"Ah young love." Faith breathed.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lay her head on Faith's shoulder. Then catching the young man out of the corner of her eye she added…

"Oh my God, Xander… are you crying?"

Xander quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm a romantic okay?!"

Faith and Buffy did all they could not to roll around the ground laughing.

Though if they had, the couple that danced together close-by probably wouldn't have noticed anyway…

---

AN: More if anyone is still interested.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine! All hail the mighty Joss.

---

Chapter Ten

---

After their dance finished Kennedy led Willow to the picnic table.

"I'd hold out the seat for you but… you know, it's a picnic table. So, the seat's kind of attached." Kennedy blurted out.

"I can't believe I just said that, that was so lame, and stupid and so not funny…" she continued, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, my God I'm still talking…"

Willow smiled and gave Kenn a peck on the cheek before taking a seat.

'Wow, I'm actually glad she's babbling.' The redhead thought. 'If she wasn't we all know I would be…'

Kennedy meanwhile was setting out the food for them, pleased when the redhead's eyes got wide at their selection.

"Wow Kennedy, all this looks beautiful." Willow said while flashing a cute smile at the already blushing brunette.

"No where near as beautiful as you." Kennedy replied. 'Wait did I just think that or say it? I should say it…'

"Thank you."

'Oh, I must have already said it. I can't believe I'm spazzing out!'

Kennedy frowned at herself.

"Kenn? Are you ok?"

"Huh, oh.. uh yeah."

"You'd tell me if there's something wrong right?" Willow asked looking down at herself and feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Kennedy was back at her side in an instant.

"No! no… it's not you. God.."

She took Willow's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so.."

"Nervous…" 'Me too.'

"And it's just 'cos I really.."

"Want this to go well." 'You really have no idea…'

"And I think that I…"

"Love you." 'Uh oh.' The redhead thought with her eyes widening more than she thought they were physically able to.

"Umm, what?" Kennedy asked with a hint of her gorgeous smile already playing at her lips.

Willow looked down and Kennedy gently raised her chin up.

"I…" the redhead started.

"Think I love you too." Kennedy finished.

--

Faith, Buffy and Xander.

"What's going on? Is it going well? Asked Xander.

Buffy was holding binoculars to her eyes.

"I dunno… I'm not very good at reading lips."

"Then why do you get the binoculars?" Faith asked with her arms around Buffy.

"Cos I pouted." Buffy said with a smile. "Where's the camera? You're supposed to be snapping shots!"

"Ok, ok." Faith said.

"Guys! Is it going well?" Xander whined.

"Yeah babe, are they touching yet?" Faith asked with a smirk

"Faith! Willow and Kennedy are ladies they are not just gonna start touching in the middle of the… oh my God." Buffy said with her mouth agape.

"Oooh ohh! Lemme see!" Faith said.

"She's your cousin!" said Xander. "Let ME see!"

"Umm, Faith maybe you should put the camera down now." Her girlfriend said.

--

Willow and Kennedy were currently rolling along the grass attached at the lips. Kennedy's blazer was tossed somewhere close-by and it was a serious possibility that one of Willow's shoes was now floating in the pond.

Kennedy's shirt was now half unbuttoned and her hand was resting on Willow's upper thigh. On the inside. Under the dress.

"Oh my God." Buffy said with a laugh. "I think I have to sit down. What a night indeed."

Faith and Xander were fighting over the binoculars and small bursts of 'she's your cousin man!' and 'So? I wanna play with the binoculars!.' were being exchanged.

Meanwhile Willow had her hand on the small of Kennedy's back and was slowly moving it lower and the brunette was now suckling on Willows neck.

"Ooh that's gonna leave a mark." Faith said thoughtfully. "We like to leave marks." She said with a smirk.

"Screw this!" Xander said tossing the binoculars and starting to sneak closer to the pagoda.

Faith tackled him with a laugh and a smirk.

Buffy merely rolled her eyes.

"Typical male." She said. "I was wondering how long it took him to fight the natural force guiding him to two hot girls … oh no they are not!"

Xander, Faith and Buffy were now all staring open mouthed at Willow and Kennedy who seemed to very, very into each other.

Kennedy's shirt was now gone and Willow's dress straps were half way down her arms. The thoughts of their three friends varied slightly…

'How are they still breathing?' Buffy asked with her head tilted to the side.

'Hehe. Go Kenny. All this in under… thirty minutes.' Thought Faith.

'Girls are nice.' Thought Xander with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly Buffy straightened up and shook grass off herself.

"Ok.. well. Tonight went well. Good job troops. We should be getting home.."

"But baby… we gotta help Kenny clean up!"

"I think Will's got that covered." Said Xander.

The girls threw bits of grass at him.

"Faithy…"

"Seriously B, I think we should stay." Faith started until she saw the look on Buffy's face coupled with a well placed lips lick.

"OK, well. Let's go then guys." Said the brunette.

"But I thought…"started Xander.

"No!"

"Fine! Ruin my fun… I was learning things too." He mumbled.

--

Later that night…

Xander was lying on his bed thinking about the night's activities.

'Two happy best friends, two great best friends in law. A nice show of girls kissing, and stuff. Damn Faith, I didn't even get to see the and stuff. Ah well, apart from that. What more can a guy ask for?'

He thought for a minute then decided to get up and make himself a sandwich.

--

Kennedy and Willow were now snuggled up together on the soft grass with flutes of wine in their hands.

They had just finished feeding each other little bits of Kennedy's dinner and dessert and both were happier than they had been in a long time.  
Willow had an impressive grin on gracing her lips as she thought about the night's happenings.

She looked at Kennedy and her smile brightened even more.

'She loves me! She said so!' the redhead thought.

"I love you." Kennedy said.

Willow leant back and kissed her passionately before heaving a satisfied sigh.

'Plus her tongue is pierced.'

Willow giggled and Kennedy joined her.

"What?" the brunette asked while kissing down Willow's neck.

"Mmm, nothing…" Willow replied.

Kennedy pouted.

"Heeeey, no pouting." Willow said unknowingly letting her own bottom lip jut out. "I just… thank you for tonight Kenny. You're, incredible."

Kennedy beamed.

"It's the tongue ring isn't it?"

"Yeah… I mean no! Well yeah."

The redhead blushed.

"But I meant all of it. The food and the planning and the flowers and the wine and the atmosphere and the music and… is my shoe in the pond?"

They both leaned closer to the pond.

"Huh. That's funny." Said Kennedy trying to keep a straight face.

Willow couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's expression.

"You're very cute you know that?"

Kennedy shrugged.

"What ever gets you going baby." She said jokingly.

Willow smiled and let her eyes darken a shade.

"That would be you."  
--

Faith and Buffy were lying on Faith's bed, both looking up at the ceiling happy that the night had gone so well.

"I think we deserve a prize." Said Faith.

"Totally." Agreed her blonde. "We'll send them the bill tomorrow."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Better make that next week." Buffy said with a giggle.

--

A.N - cheers for the reviews guys! Keep 'em comin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

Faith and Buffy woke up snuggled into each other's arms, as was the norm for them since 'that' particular tickle fight. Both smiled at the thought that somewhere nearby a cousin and a best friend would be doing the same thing.

"Think we should check up on the lovebirds?" asked the blonde.

"Ever seen a murderous Kenny?" replied her sleepy-voiced brunette.

Buffy giggled.

"I guess that's a no."

--

At the park, a couple of hours later.

Willow and Kennedy as was predicted woke up in similar fashion. Although for this couple, the bed was the soft grass at the park.

"Morning Kenny." Said Willow, brushing a strand of hair from Kenn's face. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm." Kennedy replied while kissing Willow softly.

When they parted the redhead sighed peacefully and wondered aloud.

"Lucky not many people know about this pond huh?"

"Mommy look!"

Kennedy and Willow's heads snapped toward the little voice, both hoping it wasn't them it was referring to.

"Oh God." The redhead breathed as she found herself only partially dressed and attached to a young brunette, with about ten or so inquisitive young children staring at them heads turned slightly to one side.

"What are they doing?" a few whispered to each other.

"Why are they having a sleep over outside? They don't even have a tent."

Kennedy cleared her throat and tried a smile.

"Hi there. Umm, kids… I'm Kenn and this is Willow."

Willow cringed and waited for someone's mother to throw something at her.

"What is it darling?" One such mother asked from a little distance away.

The brunette practically heard Willow's gulp and felt her snuggle in closer. Probably not the smartest thing she could have done.

When the mother caught sight of the two lying on the ground she shuffled the children away as quickly as she could shooting disapproving looks at them.

"Bye Kenn! Bye Will!" a few of the children shouted behind them earning them a wide-eyed look from the mother who was unsure when and why her child and his friends were associating with hormonal college students.

"Bye!" Kennedy called after them. Willow gave her a playful hit on the arm.

"Can't believe you told them our names!" Willow said with a smile.

"Hey that hurt!" Kenn said with a pout. "Besides I was just making friends."

"Kiss it better?" The redhead asked.

Kennedy beamed and collected her kiss.

"Hit me again?" she asked mischievously.

"Ooh, kinky are we?" the redhead asked pulling covers closer to them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Faith said as she, Buffy and Xander walked up to the couple.

Kennedy poked her head out from under the covers.

"Faith, Buff, Xand. Hey."

"Hey." Added Willow.

"Morning." Faith and Buffy said together.

Xander just looked on with a sigh and a happy smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his friend.

"So," Faith said. "Planning on getting up soon?"

"What? It's early." Willow mumbled her head still no where to be seen.

"Will, it's lunchtime."

"What?!"

"No way Buffy, we just saw some kids walk past on their way to school it can't be past nine."

"Ever heard of a field trip there Wills?" asked the blonde with a smile.

Faith raised her eyebrows at the kids comment.

"You guys had an audience? Kinky."

"I told Kenn she was." Willow added.

Buffy raised her own eyebrows and Faith gave Kennedy the thumbs up and a smirk.

"Why, why didn't I bring a video camera? Oh god why?" Xander whined.

"Such is life my friend." Said Faith patting him on the back while leading him further up the walkway into the park.

"Well guys, I guess I'll catch you later? Maybe you'll make it for dinner." Said the blonde with a giggle.

"Wait Buff," said Willow who had finally removed her head from under the covers. "Thanks for this, Xander and Faith too."

Kennedy nodded her thanks.

Buffy smiled down at the two of them.

"Hey," said Kennedy. "You wanna…" she gestured to the patch of grass next to her and Willow.

Buffy looked surprised but nodded and sat down. She considered herself incredibly lucky. Not only did she have two Xander and Willow, an incredible girlfriend in Faith but now also great friend in Kennedy who seemed so comfortable with her she didn't even mind sharing Willow private time.

The said redhead had settled her head on Kennedy's chest and seemed to have drifted off into a light sleep.

Buffy nudged Kennedy gently.

"Oh no, am I gonna get the 'if you ever hurt my best friend I'll kick your ass' talk?" Kennedy asked half jokingly, although she was a little worried.

She liked Buffy and had hoped that this particular talk could have gone without saying.

Buffy smiled.

"Hmm, a talk? Nah, wasn't planning on a talk, maybe a phrase or two but no more than that."

She put a hand on Kennedy's free shoulder and smiled again.

"Thank you for making her happy Kenn. That's all I could ever ask you for."

Kennedy smiled at Buffy's sincerity and hoped that her eyes showed her own.

"So, you gonna give me a talk about Faith?" asked Buffy.

Kennedy giggled softly, not wanting to wake Willow.

"As if Buffy. Faith's my favourite cousin, she's like a sister to me. All I have to say to you is… welcome to the family."

The blonde and the brunette smiled at each other and looked out onto the pond contentedly.

--

Faith and Xander had now stopped their wandering and were on the other side of the park throwing a ball they'd found on the grass back and forth.

"Hey Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." The brunette said, but at second thought added. "Unless it's overly awkward or weird."

"Oh." Xander said staying silent after that.

Faith rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"I'm just kidding Xander geez. We're practically related now anyway man."

"Cool."

"Now shoot before I kick your ass."

"Pfft. As if you could."

Faith ran toward him.

"OK you could! You could!" he yelled in panic as he ran in the opposite direction.

Faith laughed and sat down on one of the benches, followed by Xander who was still giving her suspicious looks.

"So…" Faith said with a nudge.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Xander quickly shot out.

Faith raised her eyebrow but didn't laugh, instead opting to give Xander an honest answer.

"Sometimes." She said while thinking of Buffy.

"Do you ever commit to any of your answers?"

"Yeah, but your questions are tricky…" Faith said with a smile.

"I guess." Xander nodded.

"What's with the latest? Saw a girl across a crowded room? Felt an urge to go down on one knee and offer her an insanely expensive ring?"

"Would that be crazy?"

"Definitely. But not like I would ever advise against it."

"No?"

"Nothing wrong with taking a risk once in a while. Although, maybe the question you'd wanna be popping first off would be less 'will you marry me' and more 'are you a psycho murderer'."

Xander laughed and shook his head.

"Now that's some good advice right there." He said.

"What's her name?"

"Anya. Buffster got her number for me."

"Ooh, I knew Buffy could pull in the girls." Faith said while wriggling her eyebrows. "So why don't you just call her? I mean you know… pick up the phone, turn on the charm."

"You think I've got charm?" Xander asked perking up.

"I'm sure you have it somewhere." Faith said teasingly until she noticed Xander's slightly furrowed brow. "Come on man!" She added. "Of course I think you've got charm. If I thought you were a useless ass I wouldn't be here right now."

"You're only saying that 'cos we're family."

Faith shook her head.

"Nah man, I got your back for real." She said with a nod to emphasise her statement.

"Unless the situation is overly awkward or weird?" Xander asked with a grin.

"You got it!" Faith replied with a grin of her own.

---

A/N - Hey guys!! Just thought I'd add something like this to let the less coupley characters get a few moments in as well. I don't know about you but I think these guys need an adventure of some sort dontcha think? Hmm, we'll see what they get up to soon I guess! lol.

Don't forget to review!! Cheers. - Phantom.


	12. Chapter 12

---

Chapter Twelve

Xander is sitting on his bed staring at his phone when suddenly it rings and he moves backwards so quickly he falls off the other side of the bed.

"Ugh, I'm ok." He says with a groan.

He limps over and answers the still ringing phone.

"House of pain, Xander speaking."

"Hey Xand." Says Faith from the other end of the line. "I was instructed to call and invite the troops over for lunch. Buffy's cooking."

Xander cringed at the thought.

"So… I should bring food?"

"Well, I really think somebody should." Said Faith with a laugh. "But then again Kenn probably has that covered. You could bring over some ice cream though, a little dessert never hurt anybody right?"

Xander thought for a moment.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"You just wriggled your eyebrows then didn't you?"

"Yeah." The brunette replied with another laugh. "Good luck with the girl Xand! Later."

"Hey, Faith wait.."

"Xand, come on, you know I've gotta supervise a certain blonde that's loose in the kitchen."

"Oh God yes, but just a quick question, am I supposed to call her first or just show up at the shop?"

"Call first, set a date, go to the shop to buy some ice cream then idly drop into the conversation that the ice cream was really just an excuse so you could once again see her beautiful eyes." Faith said before adding. "Chicks dig that." With a smile.

"Thanks Faith."

"Anytime."

Xander hung up the phone, found the number Buffy had given him and then… continued to stare at the phone.

--

Buffy and Faith's

Faith was sitting on her bed reading a comic while keeping an eye on the blonde that was busily rushing around their small kitchenette.

"You ok there B?" Faith asked with her usual raised eyebrow.  
"Uh huh." The busy blonde replied.

Faith dropped her comic and wandered over to the blonde wrapping her arms around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry so much about the food, it's just us remember? No big deal." The brunette said with a smile.

Buffy nodded without meeting Faith's eyes and went back to her shuffling around.

--

Kennedy's room.

Kennedy and Willow were crashed out on Kennedy's bed together happily watching a comedy.

"Hey Will?"

"Uh huh?"

"Does Buffy actually… you know, know how to cook?"

"Umm, not really."

"But she's making lunch for us today."

"Yeah."

"Should I get the oven heated?"

"Probably."

With that the two get up and walk over to Kenn's own little kitchen.

"Although," the redhead added with a thoughtful look, "We should probably make an entrée type thing so she doesn't get offended. Then we could say that we felt bad just letting her do all the work." Willow said with an excited smile.

"That's my girl." Kenn said with a smile of her own. "So I'm guessing we're gonna have this lunch at Buffy and Faith's?"

"Guess so." The redhead replied without a second thought.

"What a great way to start the month." Kennedy added offhandedly.

Suddenly the redhead's eyes widened and she ran over to the small calendar by Kennedy's bed.

"Uh oh."

"What? Willow, is everything ok?" Kennedy asked with a slight frown.

"Uh…" The redhead held the calendar that just told her it was exactly a month that they had been in college.

She vaguely remembered making a promise along with Buffy and Xander that all three of them will be having lunch exactly a month after starting college… with Buffy's mom and sister.

"She can't be serious."

"Who? Who can't be serious about what? Babe, I'm getting a little worried here."

Willow looked worriedly at Kennedy and their eyes met.

"How's Faith with meeting the parents?"

--

At the Summer's house.

Joyce was preparing apple pies for dessert with the help of her younger daughter, happy that her eldest daughter and her two best friends were finally coming over to have lunch.

Joyce smiled peacefully.

"You ok there mom?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Just, you know looking forward to lunch." Joyce replied still beaming as she packed a fourth pie with apples.

"Uh, mom? Why are we making so many pies? You're not planning on marketing them are you? As good as they are…"

"We're having guests over Dawn." Joyce replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Buffy, Willow and Xander." The teenager replied. "Are we getting a whole pie each?"

At Dawn's raised eyebrow Joyce gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, I was going to keep this as a surprise but I invited a few more for lunch."

"You did what? I mean… who?" Dawn asked trying to keep the mask of worry off her face.

She was very close with Buffy and both her sisters best friends who she considered siblings of her own so she naturally knew about Faith and Kennedy, although she hadn't met either.

Joyce didn't notice the change in her daughters voice and quickly informed her of who the three mystery guests were going to be.

"Well as I say, I did really want this to be a surprise but since we're family…"

Dawn rolled her eyes at her oddly excited mother.

"I've invited Angel, Oz and Cordelia over."

"Oh God." Said Dawn but her statement was ignored by Joyce who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"I know that none of them actually went out with Buffy, Willow or Xander but I always felt something could definitely happen with those three don't you think?"

"Something's gonna happen alright… although to who, I don't know." Dawn said thoughtfully before adding. "Well I think I'm going to go make a phone call."

She tried to walk off but was stopped by Joyce's hand on her arm.

"Oh no you don't! I want this to be a surprise. If you breathe a word of this to Buffy, Xander or Willow then you're grounded for a month."

"Wow mom when you shoot cupid's arrows you really go for the pain." Dawn said under her breath.

"This is going to be so exciting!"

"In the violent, death and dying kind of way?"

"Dawn I really think you should cut down on those action and horror movies you like so much."

The youngest Summers sat at the kitchen bench suddenly very worried about how lunch was going to turn out.

Her mother was right, although there was no official dating going on between the planned guests, there was always some weird tension between them all.

Besides, for the Angel, Oz and Cordelia to all agree to have lunch with the family was all a bit odd if they really weren't interested.

They couldn't possibly all be doing it out of respect and politeness to Joyce.

Dawn laughed at the thought. Angel and Oz maybe but Cordelia doing anything she didn't already want to out of politeness?

'I think not.' Dawn said to herself.

--

Xander's house.

Xander was still sitting next to his phone although now he was surrounded in comic books, random packages of half eaten, open and closed food packets and a bunch of Dvd's.

He turned off the t.v, now pretty seriously frustrated at himself and dug under all the food packets to find Anya's number.

He dialed the number oh-so-slowly and then hung up before he could punch the second to last digit in.

'Oh God, get a grip!' he told himself. He cleared his throat and dialed again and this time only hung up before the very last digit.

He did some deep breathing exercises like the people in the movies did when they attended Lamaze classes.

'Ok this is it.' He said before dialing the number completely and listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hi umm…" Xander began before he was interrupted.

"You've reached Anya's answering machine! I like leaving the 'hello' part like that it confuses people and I find it very amusing! Leave a message after the tone…"

Xander threw the phone on his bed.

"Oh my God!" he said loudly. "All I want is one date with Anya! Just the one, just lunch, today maybe with my friends is that too much to ask?!"

"Hello?" someone said with a voice that was suspiciously like Anya's.

Xander quickly shut up and looked around his room.

He suddenly realised that he left the phone on his bed without hanging up. He brought it closer to his ear and gulped.

"Hi?" he said into the receiver.

"Hi." An amused voice answered.

"Hear all that did you?" Xander asked sheepishly.

"Well you were speaking kind of overly loudly." Anya said matter of factly. "So, lunch was it?"

Xander raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned.

"Umm, yeah, that would be great."

"Pick me up at the shop?"

"Sure!"

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Absolutely."

"One of us should really hang up now." Anya mused aloud.

"Right." Xander agreed stoically.

"I'll see you soon." Anya said with a giggle before hanging up.

Xander fell back onto his bed, phone still in hand.

"Well, I think that went well." He said to his room.

--

A/N - hope you guys like, dont forget to review!!


End file.
